


Enough

by stoicscripter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Genji is a slut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Strangulation, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, gagging, genji/fem oc is brief and non-explicit, inaccurate depictions of Japanese night life, japanese honorifics because I'm a weeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoicscripter/pseuds/stoicscripter
Summary: Every night Hanzo goes out to collect his brother on his father's order, and every night is the same fight to get Genji to come home... tonight is not one of those nights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the warnings!

Hanzo hated going to collect Genji from his nightly perversions, it offended every single one of his senses when he stepped in the club. The music blared loud enough to have his ears ringing the following day. The air was stuffy with the scent of sweat, sex, and alcohol which left him feeling dirty simply by proximity. There were lights that blared and flashed over the mass of grinding, swaying bodies. Often someone drunk would grope at him and twice he'd been kissed to the foul taste of cheap alcohol before he'd punched his assailant with enough force to knock them out cold. If not for his family's status he probably would have been barred from the club for the number of times he had laid someone flat, but there was no way the owner of the club would dare cross a Shimada. He almost wished they would start something so that the family would declare this place an enemy, Genji would be forced never to return and Hanzo would no longer have to come to this disgusting place to collect his wayward brother... of course Genji would simply find somewhere new.   
  
At the very least the experience wasn't completely terrible, the club's bouncers all knew him and what he was there for; he was never carded or charged admission, they would helpfully point him in the right direction and even tell him if Genji had stepped out or if he hadn't arrived at all. A couple of them had been flirty, but Hanzo felt that was harmless as long as they kept their hands to themselves. Unfortunately flirting always led up to more; even with the bouncers paid to be respectful of someone like Hanzo eventually he'd be asked on a date. For drinks, for coffee, for dinner, for "alone time"... he didn't understand how Genji could put up with and even enjoy this sort of desperation. He always turned them down, though the flirting rarely stopped... perhaps he would need to be more cruel in his rejections, but maintaining a decent relationship with the bouncers allowed him minimal hassle in retrieving his brother.   
  
This night was set up to be the same as any other; he stepped out of the limo that brought him here every night and strode up to the bouncer. Tonight the man who met him was Kurosawa, a tall man in his early 30s with a short, scruffy beard, thick arms, and roving eyes. He was one of the men who liked to flirt with him, but he had yet to act on it. Perhaps Kurosawa understood that his advances would be rebuffed; Hanzo wasn't here to find a partner, he was here to collect Genji and get out as fast as possible.   
  
Kurosawa greeted him with a grin followed by a clear look from top to bottom and back up again, "You are looking as delectable as you do every night, Shimada-sama." their eyes locked for a moment before Kurosawa rolled his shoulders and looked into the club behind him, "It really is a shame you're too busy to spend more time around here, I wouldn't mind watching you dance."   
  
Hanzo hummed a short chuckle as he shook his head, "I do not dance, at least not in a way that would suit this place." Kurosawa looked back at him, his eyes once again roamed over the perfect cut of Hanzo's suit from head to toe; Hanzo could see by his gaze that the man's imagination was working to place him among the indecently wriggling bodies of the club beyond; he didn't like the thought of it so he quickly drew attention back to the task at hand, "Where is Genji this evening?"   
  
Kurosawa inclined his head slightly to his left as he answered; he'd been distracted from his fantasies for now, but it was clear he was not finished with it quite yet, "He took a guy back there." Hanzo's gaze followed the gesture to an alley between the club and its neighbor; it was dark and secluded enough that Genji was likely engaged in obscene and private acts with this man he had likely just met today. The last time he had found Genji there he'd certainly been treated to quite the eyeful of skin that he never wanted to see again.   
  
With a sigh of frustration Hanzo rolled his shoulders and turned fully toward his destination, "Thank you, Kurosawa-san." he rounded the corner and looked down the dark, barely lit passage. Genji was nowhere to be seen, but it made sense that he might move further into the shadows if he was lucid enough to remember the last time he'd been caught with his pants, quite literally, down. Hanzo stepped a little further, but he didn't hear any other signs of human life... not from in front of him.   
  
He heard steps from behind and turned just in time to throw an arm up between their chests. Kurosawa's arms closed around his shoulders and Hanzo quickly crushed the heel of his fancy dress shoe into the man's toes. He shoved against the man's chest and Kurosawa stumbled back a step, but he remained upright and blocked Hanzo's escape, "You have made a grave mistake this evening." Hanzo warned, though perhaps it was just what he'd been waiting for; being assaulted by one of the club's very own bouncers would surely upset his father enough to bar Genji from frequenting this or other such establishments... at least for a little while. Now all he had to do was escape, retrieve Genji, and make it home safely; it should be simple enough.   
  
Kurosawa favored his foot for a moment so Hanzo used that to his advantage; he aimed to slam his palm into the man's nose, but Kurosawa stepped back onto his injured foot to avoid the hit. It was just as Hanzo expected, he saw the way Kurosawa shifted to accommodate the pain and attacked again while he was off balance. Kurosawa turned his head to avoid getting a broken nose, but the impact to his cheek sent him stumbling to the dirty ground below. Hanzo moved to jump over the man to make his escape, but he had acted too impatiently; the second he landed his ankle was caught in the bouncer's grip and he joined the man on the dirty ground. This almost immediately ended the fight; Hanzo was fairly strong, but the bouncer was stronger; the key to his victory was in his speed, without it Kurosawa easily overwhelmed him. He kicked and struggled, he even bit the dirty hand before it pressed into his neck to hold him down and steal his breath.   
  
Kurosawa let out a breathless laugh as Hanzo tried to pry the hand from his neck with his only free hand, the other squirmed in the dirt in an attempt to break free of the man's grip, "I thought that you would be more difficult to take down!" He laughed again and Hanzo cringed away as the man leaned in closer, his warm breath puffed over Hanzo's red cheeks, "But you've just riled me up!" Hanzo's vision swam, but even so he knew this was his only chance to survive; he aimed a punch for the man's face and managed to hit him in the eye. Kurosawa howled with pain and pressed both hands over his face while Hanzo gasped for breath desperately.   
  
Kurosawa was recovering quickly so Hanzo punched him in the throat to further hinder him. It was a dirty move; it was hardly an honorable way to fight and certainly not something he had been taught to do by his sensei, but he couldn't allow this man to kill him. He had to get away or kill this man first. The bouncer reeled back from the strike and Hanzo squirmed to get his legs out from under the man's weight for a moment before he tried to shove him off.   
  
Even injured the man wasn't easily knocked off balance, in fact it only seemed to make him angry enough to fight back. Kurosawa grabbed his upper arms which kept Hanzo from punching again; instead he tried to break the grip by pressing out against the inside of the man's elbows. The grip was broken which mounted the frustration of his assailant, he growled and before Hanzo could react the man's hand drew back and connected with his cheek. He was dazed from the hit and the pain that exploded from his jaw and up his cheek and nose; his vision had just started to clear from the shock when he was hit again and again.   
  
When he regained himself seconds later the hand was back around his neck; this time the pressure was stronger and Kurosawa was too far away to hit. Hanzo's mouth gaped open for air he couldn't get as he smacked weakly at the arm that held him down, Kurosawa's grin hovered far above him as he spoke, "What's wrong? Are you finished now?" The pressure didn't let up as Kurosawa stroked his neck with his thumb. Hanzo's vision was going black again and he dug his nails into the man's skin, "Good, Genji's next." The mention of his brother spurred one last stand for Hanzo, he reached out for the man's face and scratched a few lines down his cheek before his hand dropped to the ground: weak... useless... and dying. Everything went dark and Hanzo's thoughts faded away.


	2. Chapter 2

Genji felt very fortunate. While he had no interest in his family's affairs, he certainly got the full benefit of the Shimada-gumi; money to buy all the drinks he wanted, the status and good looks to attract any number of men and women to sleep with him, and of course a lack of responsibility meant he could come back every single day. The only major drawback was the damn curfew; every night at 2 A.M. Hanzo would enter the club and ruin his fun before he could really get started with it. He hated having to cut his good times short and he longed for the days before his 20th birthday when he was allowed to do what he wanted for as long as he wanted to do it; but he was an adult now, his father had said, and he needed to learn to moderate himself like an adult. He suspected that no one actually cared about his drinking, Hanzo drank almost as often as he did, after all; but the drugs... that was probably the problem they had with him.  
  
When Hanzo came to collect him he felt like such a child and he hated it; he wished that Hanzo would cut him a break and let him stay out until the wee hours of the morning with his friends, but his brother was so intent on following every order from the family like an obedient little dog. It was frustrating when he thought about it, but here in the club such thoughts were quickly drowned away under alcohol or drugs and a nice long make out session with someone sexy. He didn't have to think about how annoying Hanzo was until he showed up.   
  
When Hanzo didn't show up he didn't notice it, he was far too focused on the pretty girl in his lap whose lips knew exactly where to suck to drive him crazy. He didn't notice half an hour later and he probably wouldn't have noticed for a lot longer if not for the man insistently trying to get his attention, "--mada-sama? Shimada-sama it's about your brother..."   
  
Genji made an annoyed noise as he dropped his head back against the couch, the girl's lips slid over his neck and quickly washed away the annoyance before it could truly form, "If he wants me to leave he has to come get me himself, he knows the deal." Genji shut his eyes to show that the conversation was finished, but the man didn't take the hint.   
  
"That's not what I mean, I saw him follow someone into an alley... he hasn't returned." Genji made another noise of frustration and looked at the man for a moment just to show his disdain. Even to his drug addled brain that sounded like bullshit, Hanzo wouldn't follow some random person into an alley... and even if he did he could take care of himself.   
  
"Babe, could you check the time for me? Right front pocket." The girl in his lap continued to kiss him as her hands slid down to his lap and copped a casual feel of the bulge in his pants before she pulled his phone free. One hand remained to palm at his erection as she drew back to check the time as asked.   
  
She leaned back in to his neck, and her teeth gently tugged at his earlobe before she spoke the time into his ear, "2:36." Her lips moved down his jaw and it took a moment to piece together the meaning of those numbers... Hanzo really was late. He cursed and gently pushed the girl back from his neck and took the phone from her to see for himself. Hanzo was late and it wasn't like him; it would be so easy to enjoy this simply as good fortune, he could let the pretty girl keep on going until they were forced to stop for being a little too indecent in public... but he couldn't. Now he wouldn't be able to stop worrying about what had happened to Hanzo. Hanzo had been in fights in the club before with guys who didn't know when to back off... it wouldn't be a stretch to think that someone might have approached Hanzo outside of the club under the impression that their advances might be met with a different attitude away from the public eye. It still didn't explain why Hanzo would follow them into an alley, but Genji could hardly think beyond Hanzo's safety... maybe he did need to cut back a little.   
  
He gave the girl's hip a gentle squeeze before he urged her off his lap, "Ok... I guess I better check on him." He stood up and had a little bit of trouble staying that way; the man, a tall but generic looking guy with short hair and dark eyes, offered him a shoulder. Genji vaguely recognized him as someone he'd seen around the club before; he remembered flirting with him, but he couldn't remember if they'd done anything more at any point. He'd fooled around with so many people it was hard to keep track of them all.   
  
Together they shuffled out of the club and Genji paused for a moment to stare at the car parked right out front. He recognized the man behind the wheel as Hanzo's driver; he had his nose in a magazine as he often did while waiting for them. He probably hadn't seen what happened, and Genji didn't really have time to launch an investigation; if Hanzo was in danger he needed to go now. The man (he was the bouncer tonight... wasn't he?) led him towards the alley and Genji shifted to take a little more of his weight just in case he needed to act. They rounded the corner but the alley was empty.   
  
"You're sure he went this way?" Genji asked as he shifted to venture forward on his own; he braced his weight against the wall as his head churned in an attempt to think this situation through. Slowly something dawned on him; the man who led him here... Genji hadn't noticed it at first, but his eye was purpling, his lip was split, and he had scratches on his cheek. Had those injuries been caused by Hanzo, and if so where was he?   
  
"I am, he must be near the back." Genji peered further into the darkness, but didn't move further; he needed to do something, but his mind was working too slowly to properly come up with a plan of action. This man must have done something to Hanzo, but where could he be now..? Was he even still alive..? The thought that his brother might be dead coiled tight in his alcohol filled stomach and Genji doubled over to wretch at the thought. Hanzo could be dead and it would be all his fault! Hanzo only came here because of him, he would have never been put in this situation if not for his desire to fuck around; he might as well have done it himself.   
  
Genji wretched again to the feel of the man's hand rubbing circles on his lower back and the thought of Hanzo's body thrown in a dumpster like garbage; he might still be alive, he needed to pull himself together. Genji coughed and spat on the ground before he righted himself again; he knocked the bouncer's hand away, "Where is Hanzo? What did you do to him?"   
  
The man's lips curled into a smile as he shifted to take up a little more space; Genji realized quickly the bouncer was blocking his escape back down the alley. He had nowhere to go but to back up or fight his way through, and he was fairly certain that he wouldn't be able to fight for long, "You finally figured it out! That's right, I took him and now I've come for you."   
  
"Where is he?" Genji repeated carefully to try and avoid slurring his words to sound more dangerous; Hanzo might annoy the hell out of him every day, but no one was allowed to fuck with his brother and get away with it.   
  
The bouncer-what was his name again..? A color... Kuro..? He needed to remember-stepped closer, Genji was aware the man was trying to trap him, "I'll show you if you get on your knees for me, Shimada."   
  
Genji stared at him for a moment before he laughed outright and stepped in closer, "If you wanted me to suck your dick you didn't need to kidnap my brother! You should have just asked!" Genji reached out to the man and placed his hand on his shoulder to rub it gently, "You didn't hurt him, did you..?" He knew by the look of the man's face that he couldn't have captured Hanzo without hurting him, but he needed to know how much. How much time did he have to "convince" this guy to return his brother?   
  
"He's fine and probably trying to escape right now." Genji hummed at the answer and slid his hand down the man's chest to rub over his muscles. He didn't particularly want to do this... but he would do it for Hanzo even if the bastard probably wouldn't even be grateful, "I'll take you to him when we're done."   
  
"Good." Genji debated for a brief moment about attacking this guy, a knife to his throat would have him release Hanzo without all the hassle; but he didn't have a knife, and he wasn't so sure he could actually overwhelm this guy in his current state anyhow. Sucking his dick was a much easier means to an end... and for once there would be no interruptions from Hanzo. It was probably wrong to indulge while his brother was in distress, but Genji didn't care; if he had to do this he was going to enjoy it.   
  
Genji dropped to his knees and took a moment to be sure he wasn't kneeling on any rocks before he reached out for the waistband of the guy's pants. He deftly undid the button and slid the zipper down before he reached in to rub the bulge in the man's underwear, "You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?" Genji teased as he outlined the shape of the man's cock with his finger, "All of this just to avoid getting caught by my brother? You're so sneaky."   
  
He leaned in, hot mouth pressed to the head still restrained by the man's underwear, and he delighted in the low sound the man made in his throat, "Mmm... delicious." He moaned, he was unperturbed by the hands that sunk into his hair and tugged impatiently for more. Genji giggled as he reached to pull the man's underwear down just enough to free the leaking head, "You're so impatient..." He sealed his mouth around the head and gave one long suck as the man pressed against his skull to try and get him to go deeper.   
  
Genji swirled his tongue around the head, gathering up precum as he went; he leaned back and smacked his lips with another pleased hum, "Well..." Genji sang as he licked at the head again, "Guess it's time I stopped teasing..." He reached up again to start tugging the man's pants and underwear down around his knees before he opened up and swallowed half his cock in one go.

He moaned around the cock filling up his mouth and twisted his head back and forth to give the guy something to really moan about. The fingers in his hair twitched and Genji swallowed the pre that had gathered in his mouth just from a few seconds inside; this guy was really pent up, wasn't he? Genji huffed a short laugh around his cock, drool was starting to gather at the corners of his lips as he teased it just a little bit deeper.  
  
The bouncer tugged his hair again and finally looked down at him, their eyes met and the man smirked down at him, "When I mentioned I was coming for you... your brother had quite the reaction." Genji frowned at the thought of his brother; he really didn't want to be thinking about Hanzo with a dick wedged down his throat. He pressed his hand to the man's thigh to push back and say so, but the man grabbed his hair and suddenly forced him the rest of the way down his cock. Genji made a displeased noise, his eyes crossed as he struggled to catch up with what was happening.   
  
Drool dripped down his chin as the man thrust into his throat again and again brutally fucking right into the back, "I was strangling him, my hands around his pretty neck... his soft hair against my fingers as he fought." Genji dug his nails into the man's thigh, it wasn't hard to keep up now that he was used to the pace; he was no stranger to sucking cock, but he didn't want to do this sort of thing to a story about Hanzo being hurt. The cock in his throat pulsed with his struggling and the man pressed right to the back of Genji's throat and held it there as the story continued. "And I asked him if he was done fighting... and he was." Genji's eyes were still crossed as they watered with the effort it took to breathe around the thick, full cock in his throat. The man grinned as he rolled his hips, dick twitching and leaking with each thrust, "His eyes were crossed like yours and then I told him about you and he struggled to reach up and he scratched me." The man winked at him with the eye right above the scratches his brother had left, "He was so sexy as he passed out fighting for his precious little brother."

  
The man was grinning as he forced Genji to twist his head left to right as he had on his own earlier, "I can't wait to feel him choke on my cock... just like you are." The bouncer shoved deep into his throat as he came, but Genji wasn't about to let this man think he could get away with this; he bit down as cum dribbled down his chin and out his nose, he refused to swallow any of it. The man howled with pain and shoved him down to the ground and Genji scrambled to right himself.   
  
Genji wiped the cum from his face on the back of his arm as he watched the man cup his genitals to try and ease the pain. He was angry that he had so easily let this man have his fun at Hanzo's expense; he punched the man in the face while he was distracted before he kicked his legs out from beneath him, "Alright, you've had your fun with me; tell me where Hanzo is now and all you'll lose is your job."   
  
The man cursed at him so Genji kicked him in the face and pressed his shoe over the man's bare cock, "Where did you take Hanzo!?" He demanded as he pressed down, threatening to crush the man's most precious organ.   
  
"H-He--! I locked him in my van! I'll take you to him! Just don't hurt me!" How pathetic... Genji pressed harder for a moment before he let up and stepped back. He could still feel the alcohol buzzing in his head, but for now he felt a lot more in control of himself. He watched the man stand up and put himself away before he turned to walk down the alley again, Genji followed where he could keep an eye on the bastard. Hopefully taking the initiative to recover Hanzo on his own would give their father something more to think about before he forbid him from returning to his favorite club… he could only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so much longer than I expected. I got in a fight with my friend and lost all motivation to proof read this, it'd just been sitting there waiting for just a little bit more of my attention... hopefully my motivation is back.

The first thing Hanzo became aware of was the pain in his throat and his face and jaw; he was laying with his cheek pressed into the bed and it was causing him a lot more pain than was tolerable. He groaned as he shifted a little to try and ease some of the pressure off of his cheek... which brought him to the second thing he noticed. As he turned his head and air hit his cheek he realized his face was wet from his own drooling open mouth. He tried to close his jaw but he couldn't; he made a confused noise as he could clearly feel dry air on his tongue and nothing should be blocking it... but clearly something was. He couldn't get his mouth to close no matter how he worked his jaw.  
  
The third thing he noticed brought with it a wave of panic; he reached to try and check his mouth, but he couldn't move his arms. He jerked both of them as he made a frustrated noise and he quickly realized that they were stuck together... they had been tied! Which brought him to the final thing he noticed: his surroundings. With the realization that he had been captured Hanzo looked around; he was not in his bed or even in the estate at all, he was laying on his stomach against the carpeted ground of a small room--no, the door’s shape gave away the true location: a vehicle.  
  
He could remember now what had happened: Kurosawa had lied to him about Genji. He had foolishly allowed himself to be secluded in an ally and the man had choked him into unconsciousness. This place must be where the bouncer decided to take him to hold him so he couldn't interfere while he went after--Genji!

Hanzo struggled for freedom, his shoulders rocked against the carpet as his hands twisted uselessly behind him. He couldn't help but think of the safety of his foolish younger brother and the danger he was in. Genji was probably out of his mind at this time of night and he would be an easily manipulated target… there was really no telling what that man might have in store for Genji once they were alone. Hanzo was desperate to get up to his knees so he might be able to do something to save Genji; he couldn't let that man hurt his little brother, and he certainly wouldn't let him get away with kidnapping him either.  
  
Now that he was more awake he could feel that something was wrapped around his head; it kept something lodged in his mouth and that was what was keeping his mouth open. It was annoying and a bit humiliating that it made him drool, but there wasn't much he could do to remove it as he was now; and it was barely an inconvenience compared to his bound arms. He honestly couldn't see the point to this thing, if he wanted to yell this sort of gag would do nothing to obstruct the volume of his voice. It didn't say much for the intelligence of his captor; perhaps, even inebriated, Genji wouldn't be foolish enough to follow this man..?

Hanzo noticed as he struggled that he was also missing his shirt, jacket, and tie, but that was hardly an inconvenience to him at all; in fact it probably would have been more restricting to be tied up in his restrictive suit. As he was now, he was mostly free to move about the van with minimal effort; so, after a moment of struggle, he made it up to his knees and shuffled over to the doors where he could, hopefully, do something to escape.

He couldn't have been taken too far away from the club if Genji was Kurosawa’s main target; he would have been dumped off nearby so that the bouncer could focus on his priority. As long as he could break out of this van he should be able to make enough of a scene to get some help to free his arms. Hopefully he hadn't been unconscious for too long and his escape would thwart the bouncer’s plans where Genji was concerned. As it was there might already be a lot of pressure for the bouncer; his driver should still be parked out front waiting as he couldn't leave without them... and if it had been long enough he might have already called to inform his father that he was missing. There could already be men on the way to secure Genji's safety while they searched for him.  
  
Hanzo studied the door closely to try and memorize what he needed to do to unlock it; he would have to turn his back to it and he wouldn't be able to see anything while he tried to open it, but there was no other way he could escape. He turned away and began to try; he felt around and found the handle and felt around for the button that he should be able to push to disengage the lock. His fingers had just found the lock when he heard some noise from outside the vehicle... footsteps, two pairs of them. Had Genji been lured out here so easily he didn't even need to be captured..? Did Kurosawa have an accomplice? Or did the footsteps belong to an unrelated pair just passing by? He didn't have time to truly analyze the situation as the steps drew closer quite quickly; he abandoned the lock and turned to face the door, it was important that he be prepared to fight his way to freedom.  
  
The door opened to a pair of familiar faces; Kurosawa stood in front with the door in hand and Genji stood immediately behind looking in over his shoulder. Behind them stood a wall and to the left the glow of a some sort of light; he had wanted to plan his escape, but it was difficult to try from what little he could see. He focused instead on the pair before him. Genji didn't appear to be bound, or any more inebriated than he normally would be when Hanzo came to pick him up. In fact it appeared as if he might have tried to sober up before coming to find him, or maybe it was simply much later into the night than he thought and time had done the job for him. Still, the sight of the seemingly amicable pair before him brought with it questions; did Genji have a weapon to threaten this man for his release... or had Genji actually orchestrated the capture of his own brother to extend his nightly activities?  
  
Genji scowled when their gazes met and he shoved Kurosawa out of the way; Genji's hands immediately went to the back of his head and they began to tug painfully at his hair as he tried to remove the gag from his mouth, "Look what that pervert did to you Hanzo!” Genji's voice was clearly filled with worry as he took the time spent fiddling with the clasp to observe the damage that had been done, “Your face is all bruised and swollen! I'm so sorry, Anija! I never thought someone would do this sort of thing just to get sexual favors from me."

Hanzo felt a bit of relief to hear Genji's words; at the very least his brother hadn't planned to hurt him, but he still wasn't so sure that Genji wasn't selfish enough to have him kidnapped. He would find out soon enough what sort of situation they were in and he spent his time watching Kurosawa for his next move.  
  
Hanzo made a face as he tried to work the pain from his jaw now that his mouth was free, but the ache persisted along with his growing annoyance. No matter Genji’s intentions tonight the blame for this situation still easily rested on his shoulders, "This is what father meant about moderation Genji, perhaps if you didn't spend every night here blatantly flaunting yourself about for the entire club to lust after this sort of thing never would have--"  
  
Their fight was cut short before it could truly begin; one moment he was glaring at Genji, who's own expression was beginning to match Hanzo's, and the next he was staring in horror as Genji stumbled from a surprise punch from the briefly forgotten Kurosawa. Before Genji could turn back to defend himself Kurosawa grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him against the side of the van; the way it shook the vehicle made it difficult for Hanzo to keep his balance without his hands, "That's for trying to bite my dick off you filthy slut!"  
  
It was hard for Hanzo to see from where he was, but Kurosawa appeared to have his forearm pressed against Genji's neck and his body pressed in close to minimize any attempt Genji might make to kick him, "Did you really think I was finished with you?" He asked above the sound of Genji's struggling and choking; Hanzo immediately tugged at his wrists desperate to free himself so he could save his brother, "I am going to fuck your throat raw until you learn to swallow my load like a good boy... and when I'm done with you, you can watch as I show your brother how to ride my cock."  
  
Genji had a similar reaction to his brother; the mention of Hanzo had him fighting even harder, and Hanzo pitched forward as the van rocked under their struggle. Not to be kept down, Hanzo worked to get up over the irritating sound of Kurosawa's mocking tone, "Hahaha, you're so much like your brother… trying to save him instead of worrying about yourself." Genji's fighting slowed though, he was still trying to gasp for air from beneath the hand pressed to his neck. Hanzo knew he had to act fast, the moment he was close enough to the door he attacked; he threw himself out of the van at the bouncer regardless of the fall he would suffer. Without the use of his arms he couldn't drag the man back from Genji, but the impact provoked enough surprise and a bit of a stumble that Genji was released. They fell together in a heap at Kurosawa's feet; Hanzo knew it would be difficult for him to put up any sort of a fight, but Genji was free. He had to trust that Genji could follow through with his training enough to fight for their lives mostly alone.  
  
"Genji! Hurry!" Hanzo ordered as Genji struggled to catch his breath; Hanzo rolled onto his back, the weight on his arms against the rough ground was painful, but it was the best way he could fight back. Kurosawa took a step closer and Hanzo kicked his hip, though he'd been aiming a little more inward.  
  
The bouncer laughed at the attempt and when Hanzo kicked again his ankle ended up caught in the man's grip. Hanzo cursed at him and twisted to try and kick Kurosawa's arm with his free leg, but that ended up caught as well, "I didn't know you were so eager for your turn, Hanzo; maybe I'll start with you, you look so pretty bound beneath me."  
  
"You are a vile creature, I cannot wait to sever your head and serve it to your boss as a reminder not to mess with the Shimada clan." Hanzo jerked his legs to try to kick free but also to serve as a distraction from Genji finally rising to his feet; unfortunately the bouncer was not so easily distracted.  
  
The bouncer laughed as he shoved Hanzo's legs to the ground and stepped out of range of the kick that followed, "I can't forget about my favorite little slut, can I? You want to play hero for your brother or are you too greedy to let him have his turn?"  
  
"The next time your dick is in my mouth I'm biting it off." Genji threatened before he stepped in and his training took over. If there was one good thing Hanzo could say about his brother it was that Genji never slacked with his training, even without his sword his movements were clearly practiced and effective. Though his form wasn't quite as flawless as it should be; as Genji swept Kurosawa's legs from beneath him Hanzo saw him waver, he was still inebriated enough that it showed in his balance. Hanzo knew from experience that the bouncer would take any opening he could get, and as Hanzo opened his mouth to warn his brother Kurosawa latched on to his ankle and Genji went tumbling to the ground next to his assailant.  
  
Genji swore as he hit the ground and struggled to get back up, but Hanzo knew it was too late... Kurosawa crawled over Genji's prone form and held him down by his shoulders, "There you go, right where you belo--" Unfortunately for the bouncer, he was still at a numbers disadvantage. Hanzo swiftly kicked him in the cheek, he was unwilling to let this be the end of their battle as the punishment for losing was severe; the man immediately collapsed half off of Genji to clutch his face and Hanzo pressed his foot into the man's hip to try and help push him off of Genji.  
  
"Genji, hurry! Untie me!" They would both fare much better if they both had free movement, so Genji quickly shoved his way free and scrambled to untie his brother. Hanzo waited impatiently, his gaze fixed on Kurosawa as Genji's fingers tugged at the rope around his wrists. He could feel the jerk and tug of Genji's grip slipping around the knot as Kurosawa groaned where he lay; it was unfortunate that he hadn't been able to get a full power kick, the bouncer would have been knocked out if he'd been able to land a proper blow, but the angle he'd had to kick from wasn't ideal.  
  
After a moment longer of Genji's failed attempts to free his hands Hanzo pulled his away, "Just help me up Genji, hurry!" Genji got up, swayed a bit, and grabbed his arm just as Kurosawa grabbed at Genji's ankle; instead of getting up, Hanzo ended up supporting Genji's weight. His brother's hands gripped his shoulders as he tried to kick free of the impossibly solid grip... This time, when Genji fell, it really was over; Kurosawa yanked Genji off balance and the sudden weight that bore down on Hanzo knocked him onto his back again. His head painfully smacked against the ground and for a moment-perhaps longer-all he knew was darkness.


End file.
